Betty the Demon Hunter
by Laurie is me
Summary: Xander writes a series of books based on his life in Sunnydale.


"And we're back ladies and gentlemen. We are here with the author of a very interesting new series of books that is as of right now, out selling Harry Potter. Very exciting. Well you all know him, lets give a big hand to Alexander Harris, the author of the "Betty the Demon Hunter' series."  
  
The audience gives a thunderous applause as Xander walks to the middle of the stage where the ladies are sitting around a coffee table. He has sunglasses on, telling everyone its because of the studio lights, but really because he doesn't want anyone to notice his glass eye.   
  
"Hey." He sits down waiting for the firing squad to start asking their questions.   
  
"Let me just say its great to have you here. Can I say how much I love your books?"  
  
"I think you just did. But thank you, that means a lot to me."  
  
"Now, I just have to ask, how did you come up with an idea like this? I mean who would think of a small little blonde girl as a demon hunter?"  
  
"Ever since high school I have been surrounded by strong women, whether I liked it or not, and I guess I wanted to show everyone how strong women really are."  
  
The audience applauded again, catching Xander off guard.  
  
"So this is about women empowerment?"  
  
"In a way, yes. But mostly it's to show everyone how hard growing up is."  
  
"So the demons are like embodiments of personal demons?"  
  
"No, they are embodiments of real demons." Xander laughs nervously. "Seriously personal demons are much harder on the teen than ones that want to suck your blood. Some 'grown ups' don't remember that."  
  
"So in your life, who is Betty? Is there one woman who you based her after, or was she the combination of all the strong women in your life?"  
  
"She is definitely based on my wife. She is the strongest person I know."  
  
"You're wife I'd like to point out is in the audience today. Can we get a camera on her? Buffy, are you proud of your husband?"  
  
"Yeah, he has never been one for the spotlight, I'm glad he is taking to it so well. I read everything he writes."  
  
"Not all of it is flattering though? What do you do when he writes something you don't agree with?"  
  
"Xander has always had a knack for seeing things for what they are. They may not be in the most flattering light, but I've learned to accept that. It gives you a good perspective on yourself, I get to see me how my husband has always seen me. Its great."  
  
"Xander? Has everyone always called you that?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So I have to ask, this geeky boy you write in your books named Joss, is he supposed to be you?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean he isn't really in the direct spotlight, you know never being the main character, which is kinda how I view myself. Kinda looking at the sidelines as my hero goes and saves the world."  
  
"How do you feel about being a best seller?"  
  
"Like its a fluke. I never knew it would be such a hit. I'm glad to know though, that most of this nations youth do in fact know how to read. Thats comforting." He laughs along with the rest of the women for a moment.   
  
"So how many more books do you have in you? You just finished your third, and high school is over. Is there anything else left to write?"  
  
"Well yeah, life doesn't just get easy after high school. It just doesn't go, 'Poof all better now.'"  
  
"So you've always planed on writing more books? Do you know how many?"  
  
"Yeah. I always wanted to go seven. I know book six will be really dark, and book seven won't be much brighter, but it will end on a happy note. I don't really know if I can go past that though, I don't know if I have it in me. We'll just have to see."  
  
"Will book seven end on a happy note for Joss and Betty?"  
  
"Ummm well they will both survive, although other than that you're just going to have to read to find out."  
  
"Ok, you heard it here first ladies and gentlemen, Betty is going to get at least seven books. Wow. Well thank you Mr. Harris for coming on our program."  
  
"Its Xander, and you're welcome."  
  
"Alright then, I hope you join us after each volume of Betty comes out, wont you?"  
  
"You bet."  
  
"Ok, It's a date. Next, waxing or shaving, and the dangers of both....." 


End file.
